superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: 1F18 Credits (1994)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producer Jace Richdale Supervising Producers Harold Kimmel Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Co-Producer Greg Daniels Producers Jonathan Collier Mike Scully David Sacks John Swartzwelder Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Creative Consultant George Meyer Co-Produced by Joseph A. Boucher Produced by Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Written by Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Directed by Bob Anderson Executive Producers David Mirkin James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Doris Grau Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Frank Welker Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Brent Forrester Bob Kushell Dan McGrath Staff Writers Bill Canterbury David S. Cohen Associate Producers Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer for Gracie Films Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinator Alison Elliott Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Mark McJimensh Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinators Felica Nalivansky Jacqueline Sillo Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Mike Reale Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Anette Andersen Assistant to Mr. Mirkins Elizabeth Jacobs Assistants to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Felicia Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Don Gilbert Craig Feeney Bonnie Vitti Jean Wong Jacqueline Atkins Richard-Kevin Stith Dominique Braud-Stiger Post Production Assistant C.J. Gibson Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Overseas Production by Akon Studios N.J Kim Assistant Director Susie Dietter Assistant Director Mike Anderson Storyboard Bob Anderson Tricia Garcia Gary Graham Steven Dean Moore Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Joseph Wack Matt Greoning Sam Simon Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Maria Mariotti Character Layout Artists Chris Clements Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse John Mathot JordaNR eichek Background Layout Artists Rick Salonga Debbie A. Silver Glen Wuthrich Additional Layout Funbag Studios Animation Timing David Bastian George Chialtas Milton Gray Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Karen L. Bauer Color Design Bob Angelini Domonique Blaskovich Paul Felter Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera John Alexander Reed Patrick Buchanan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Managers Lauire Biernacki Raymond M. Iacovacci Animation Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey Production Associate Sharon D. Ramsay Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter D and A Neg Cutter, Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Steve Ingram Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham Martin Alvarez The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #1F18 COPYRIGHT ©1994 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:Fox Network Category:FXX Category:Film Roman Category:Disney+ Category:Freeform